


四个草帽

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 罗哥生贺！





	四个草帽

**Author's Note:**

> 罗哥生贺！

罗生日那天来了四个草帽当家的。

7岁的那个脸颊肉最软，还有圆滚滚的小肚子；14岁的那个小腰最细，还没长开的小脸满是青涩；17岁的那个最纤长，像是抽条的柳，活泼泼的闹人；19岁的那个最黏人，只要软绵绵的趴人身上，就叫人哪也去不了。

这是相处了一天之后罗才发觉的。

早上的时候，潜水艇从水底浮上来，停在千阳号附近。罗刚走上甲板就听见熟悉的喊声。四条拉长的手臂抓住潜水艇的栏杆，两个大的搂着两个小的，一松手四个草帽路飞就一起弹过来，打着滚地把罗压在最底下。还不等罗反应过来就吵着要做蛋糕，嘻嘻哈哈地跑去了厨房。弄得锅碗瓢盆乱响，吵闹的好像要把潜水艇的顶都掀了。

等罗听了电话虫那边娜美的解释才明白：因为草帽团经历的一场奇异冒险，今天有四个草帽当家的给他过生日。罗缓过神连忙进了厨房，一进门就看见面粉黄油撒了一地，四个草帽路飞一个比一个狼狈。

最小的孩子跌进盆里裹了满身的面糊，小脸跟花猫似的，还挥着手朝罗嘻嘻的笑；14岁的那个被刀划了手，正红着眼圈吸鼻子，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往地下砸；17岁的那个脸上满是黑灰，手忙脚乱地给锅关火，不小心碰到锅沿，烫的吸气；19岁的那个蹭了一身面粉，正蹲在14岁的旁边，不知所措的给伤口吹气，瞧见罗来了跟见了救星似的，眼睛都亮了。

罗长叹口气，一边去给受伤的那个包扎，一边叫船员来帮忙。蛋糕还是交给船上的厨师做，罗拎着四个花猫去了浴室，一边数落一边给洗澡。再出来的四个就都换上了罗的衣服，三个大的还勉强穿了裤子，最小的那个只穿了件罗的卫衣，被罗抱在怀里，不老实的拨弄罗耳垂上那两个亮闪闪的金环。

午饭吃的和打仗一样，17岁和19岁的两个贪吃鬼，抢饭抢得差点打起来；14岁的小家伙，偷偷摸摸地拿罗盘子里的饭团，没发现盘子离他越来越近；最小的那个抢不过长大的自己，急得哭鼻子，罗把自己的那份生日蛋糕给他吃，才哄的他破涕为笑。

午后大家一起在甲板上晒太阳睡午觉，7岁的小孩骑着罗肩膀，小脸埋进那顶毛绒绒的斑点帽；14岁的大孩子窝在罗怀里，拿细嫩的手心蹭罗下巴上的胡子，痒的咯咯笑；17岁的小海盗和罗背靠背，脸上盖着草帽，睡得熟熟的；19岁的草帽船长猫一样趴罗大腿上，大眼睛一眨不眨，笑眯眯的看他。

晚上所有人一起去千阳号上开宴会，美酒美食，纵情欢畅。在布鲁克的音乐中，所有人都载歌载舞，尤其是草帽船长们，在宴会中间开心得不行。只有最小的路飞被罗紧紧的扣在怀里，不许他用那张格外可爱的小脸去和其他三个草帽跳筷子舞，历史学家也难得赞许的看了他一眼。

宴会结束后，罗被草帽船长们拉着去了千阳号后面的甲板上，一起看月亮吹海风。四个草帽凑到一起笑嘻嘻的小声嘀咕，然后跑到罗面前，声音从稚嫩到清脆，一个接一个的说：

“超级喜欢特拉男！”

哪个说完了，哪个就黏糊糊的腻到罗身上，把人弄得面红耳热。一米九一的男人身上被橡胶手脚缠了一圈又一圈，一丝缝隙都没有，又暖和又心安。

睡觉之前，小船长们围成一圈，把罗困在里面，仰着脸和他讨亲亲。7岁的小崽，抱住男人大腿，要罗抱起来亲额头；14岁的乖乖，拉扯男人衣角，要罗弯下腰亲脸颊；17岁的小鬼，踮起脚尖凑到男人面前，手指点着要罗亲嘴角；19岁的最不害臊，拽着罗的领口要了一个晚安吻。

四份热烈甜蜜的爱被捧到红心船长面前，把他的心填得满满的，满到溢出来，只有这样才好祝他：

生日快乐，日日快乐。


End file.
